Nightmare and A Vampire
by Samparam
Summary: Bella väcks av en mardröm mitt i natten, och söker tröst hos Edward, som alltid finns nära till hands. OS


**Nightmare and A Vampire**

_Dropp, dropp._

_Jag hörde ett droppande falla mot en hård yta med jämna mellanrum._

_Det kunde ha varit ett golv – jag vet inte._

_Vätskan kunde ha varit vatten, men det kunde också vara någon annan sorts dryck, som saft._

_Eller kanske vampyrdryck. Det kunde ha var blod._

_Men den tanken nådde inte mitt sinne då. Jag satt vid skrivbordet i mitt rum och försökte koncentrera mig på matteläxan, som verkade segare än nånsin. Det droppande ljudet från badrummet gjorde det inte bättre, så jag lade ifrån mig pennan och läxan och gick mot ljudet._

_Med en mindre svårigheter insåg jag att ljudet kom från badrummet. Jag gick in för att stänga av kranen, eller vad det nu kunde vara som droppade, men stannade till i dörröppningen med en stel blick på det – _den – _som låg på golvet. Jag kände mig feg, jag var tvungen att bita mig hårt i handen för att inte skrika._

_Men jag skrek ändå._

"_Edward!" skrek jag. Jag kände mig förlamad. Jag kunde inte, fastän jag ville, gå mot den medvetslösa kroppen, jag kunde inte röra mig alls. "_Edward_! Vakna!"_

_Jag skrek högre, bad honom att vakna, fastän jag hade sett hans handled hänga över toalettsitsen, fastän jag hade hört hans blod droppa till golvet hela kvällen. Men hur jag skrek, så vaknade han inte, och inte heller kom någon till badrummet för att hjälpa. Och jag såg ju, att hans ansikte var ännu blekare än det brukade vara, och han såg inte... vaken ut._

"_Snälla!" bad jag ändå. "Snälla!"_

_Jag kände en tår hota och bränna i mitt öga..._

Jag vaknade upp med ett ryck, men var inte säker på om jag var ute ur drömmen än. Jag lättade mina ögonmuskler och tårarna rann tyst nerför mina kinder. Det tog flera minuter innan jag förstod att jag var i min säng, i mitt rum, hemma hos Charlie. Jag sprang upp ur min säng för att känna på väggen, kände den, kände att den var äkta.

Jag suckade lättat och brydde mig inte om att torka tårarna ur ansiktet.

Jag reste mig från sängen och gick till fönstret, funderade smått hur mycket klockan var. Mitt rum var mörkt, sånär som på månens ljus som lyste upp hans figur, där han stod utanför huset.

Jag vinkade åt honom, ropade hans namn med sänkt röst.

Han reagerade direkt och verkade ta ett språng upp till mig. Han såg inte trött ut, han hade inte sovit. Jag var nära att slå till mig själv i huvudet vid tanken; han sov ju aldrig.

"Hur mycket är klockan?" frågade han med ett litet leende.

Det dröjde några sekunder innan jag svarade, för jag hade blivit ofrivilligt trollbunden vid hans ansikte. "Jag vet inte."

Jag satte mig på kanten av min säng med min rygg mot honom. Det fanns fortfarande en ledsen, trött klump inom mig.

Edward gick fram till mitt sängbord och plockade upp väckarklockan. Han såg på urtavlan.

"Hon är tre på morgonen, Bella", sa han med smått oroad röst och lade ifrån sig klockan. Han satte sig bredvid mig på sängen. "Hur är det? Du ser väldigt nedstämd ut. Och att du är vaken såhär mitt i natten?"

"Det är inget att oroa sig för!" försäkrade jag hastigt och kände mig fånig. Det var inte likt mig att börja böla för en mardröm. "Jag drömde en vanlig mardröm bara, och jag... tänkte att jag kunde få sitta här en stund... med dig. Är det okej för dig? Det verkar inte som att du sovit så mycket i alla fall."

"Nej, du har rätt." Han skrattade till, men lade en beskyddande arm runt mina axlar.

En tystnad låg i luften i en minut eller två, men den kändes behaglig. Jag kände nästan hur han undrade över vad han skulle säga, för att hålla konversationen uppe.

"Vill du berätta vad mardrömmen handlade om?" frågade Edward och drog fingrarna försiktigt genom mitt hår.

"Tja, jag vet inte om du är intresserad av att höra det...", mumlade jag.

"Om jag inte ville höra, skulle jag inte frågat."

Jag vände mig mot honom. Han log mot mig. Och rätt hade han. Fan.

Jag tog ett djupt andetag och började berätta om drömmen.

När jag var klar såg Edwards ögon oroade ut. Hela situationen kändes konstig, eftersom jag inte brukade "gråta i hans armar". Det gjorde jag egentligen inte hos någon.

Edwards hand lekte fortfarande med mitt hår, och plötsligt kände jag hur han började stryka min rygg. Jag kunde inte låta bli att darra till lite, det var... mysigt.

Jag log. Kände hur Edwards hand gled upp och började stryka min nacke, och – jag kände mig lite som en hund man kliar bakom örat – jag myste av den behagligt kittlande känslan. När jag såg på honom, så satt han och betraktade sin hand och min nacke, smått fascinerat.

"Va-vad är det med min nacke?" frågade jag för att bryta den konstiga och nästan obehagliga tystnad som hade lagt sig över oss.

Edward väntade några sekunder innan han svarade.

"Den är väldigt fin", sa han. "Din hals är... väldigt... mjuk. Som att klappa en katt, fast inte håret..."

Mina kinder blev varma och jag kände mig ganska generad, men inte på ett dåligt sätt.

Jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga.

Jag ville inte att det skulle vara tyst.

Och ibland är jag så korkad.

Korkad betyder i detta fall att jag gör val jag inte vill göra. Som känns fel.

Men jag kände att jag var tvungen att göra _nånting_, för _ingenting_ hände. Så jag reste mig bara från sängen, kände Edwards chock när han drog tillbaks handen och jag sa att jag skulle gå och lägga mig nu.

"Jag ska inte störa dig mer", sa jag med stängda ögon. Kändes väldigt dramatiskt.

"Jaha...", sa han och jag hörde att han reste sig från sängen."Sov gott."

"Det ska jag."

Han hann gå flera steg innan han sa något annat.

"Du stör inte mig."

Jag fick inte fram ett ord.

"Kan jag... få en kyss, Bella?"

Jag flämtade till och mitt hjärta skenade iväg. Det dunkade av bara sjutton.

"V-va?"

Jag vände mig inte om.

Vad skulle jag göra?

Edward verkade lite generad. "En godnattpuss", definierade han. "Kan jag få en?"

Jag kände något kittla inom mig, som fjärilar i magen... Å, så det var _det_ de menade. Ja, fjärilar. Många, små, fluffiga fjärilar, flygandes runt som galningar i min mage.

Jag vände mig andlöst om och gick fram till honom, där han stod framför fönsterbrädet. Jag stod mittemot honom och vi såg in i varandras ögon. Jag trodde mina ben skulle vikas av på mitten och gå av.

Edward placerade sin hand runt min nacke, strök den försiktigt, sen lutade han sig fram. Snart slukade hans läppar mina, och alla fjärilar startade ett stort raveparty. Musiken dunkade i min mage och de dansade vilt till den med deras snabba, fluffiga vingar.

Edward smakade sött, vilket inte var så konstigt, eftersom det var just det han var, i underdrift dock. Smaken fyllde mig och jag kunde inte låta bli att lägga mina egna händer om hans hals då jag besvarade kyssarna.

"Bella", viskade han i mitt öra. "Godnatt."

"God... natt", sa jag osäkert. Kunde man säga så? Han sov ju inte.

"Jag...", började han, men avbröt meningen. "Vi ses imorgon på biologin."

Innan jag hann svara med ett 'det gör vi', hade han försvunnit ut genom fönstret. Jag placerade händerna på fönsterbrädet, såg på månen och jag kunde höra mitt eget hjärta slå i en olidlig fart.


End file.
